Conventionally, a drive control system of a hybrid vehicle and others mounts therein such a reactor as disclosed in for example Patent Document 1 to increase the voltage of the system. FIG. 11 is a view to explain the reactor disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A reactor 110 of Patent Document 1 includes a coil 120 and cores 130 as shown in FIG. 11. When a state of current flowing in the coil 120 is changed, inductance is changed as magnetic flux density varies in a magnetic circuit generated in the cores 130, thus generating an electromotive force.
The conventional reactor structure such as the reactor 110 shown in Patent Document 1 will be explained below referring to FIGS. 12 to 14. FIG. 12 is an explanatory view of an example of the conventional reactor structure. FIG. 13 is a plan view of FIG. 12 seen from a side C, schematically showing a main part of the reactor shown in FIG. 12. FIG. 14 is a side view of FIG. 12 seen from a side D.
As shown in FIGS. 12 to 14, a reactor 210 is configured such that two coils 221 electrically connected in series, two U-shaped cores 230 are inserted in each coil 221 from their both ends in a coil axial direction (right upper-left lower direction in FIG. 12) to face each other, and the cores 230 are joined in a track-like form while interposing gap elements 235 therebetween.
Inside the wound coils 221, core insertion portions 230A on both sides of each core 230 are inserted to extend along the coils 221 while keeping constant clearance with respect to the coils 221. At coil ends on both sides of each coil 221 in its axial direction (upper and lower sides in FIG. 13 and left and right sides in FIG. 14), the coils 221 and the cores 230 do not face each other in the coil axial direction.
In the reactor 210, the cores 230 and thin plates are integrally formed. The thin plates are partially bent and deformed into stays 225 located at four positions near both coil ends of the coils 221. By inserting bolts in through holes 225H of the stays 225, the reactor 210 is positioned and fixed to a cabinet not shown with the bolts.